As mobile devices having media playback capabilities become more prevalent, new opportunities are emerging for how these mobile devices can enhance video watching experiences. For example, services such as Orb Live and Slingbox allow users to remotely view video content, such as live television, from their homes using their mobile devices. However, these services do little to improve the video watching experience while the users are at their own homes. One issue with watching video content using conventional technology found in today's homes is that there is no good way to move video content from one display or renderer in the home to another without any delay in playback or fumbling through menus to pause and shift playback. As such, there is a need for a system and method that improves the video watching experience by enabling a user to quickly and easily transfer display of video content between devices.